


Cheiloproclitic

by AnnieAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAckerman/pseuds/AnnieAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a sexual attraction, but whatever. There's a writing meme going around on Tumblr and an anon asked for cheiloproclitic with Eremin, so I did the thing.

Eren found himself staring with half-lidded eyes at Armin’s lips. Again. He didn’t know when it started, but he caught himself staring on more than one occasion. They would be studying or hanging out and playing video games or just talking, and Eren’s gaze would drift towards his best friend’s lips.

He liked it when Armin talked. He liked Armin’s voice and the way his eyes would light up when something excited him and the way he would ask questions to make sure that Eren was still interested and paying attention.

Eren really also liked the way Armin’s tongue would flick out and wet his lips after talking for a while, a seemingly unconscious move on Armin’s part.

But Armin noticed. He caught Eren staring one day and didn’t say anything, not really thinking anything of it until he saw Eren focusing on his lips a couple more times. He wasn’t an expert in psychology, but he remembered Annie once telling him that if someone was staring at your lips, it was a good sign that they wanted to kiss you.

This was probably the fourth or fifth time Armin caught him, and he decided to call him out. “So how come you’re always staring at my lips?” Armin asked, his voice sounding far too casual for how nervous he really felt.

"What?" Eren jerked his head away and stared at the wall. "I don’t… I wasn’t."

"Do you want to ki—" and then Armin’s stutter, one of his many nervous habits, kicked in. "Kiss me?" he asked, finishing his question. "Because you know, I don’t know how true this is," he started rambling, another nervous habit, "but Annie told me that staring at someone’s lips is a sign that you want to kiss them. And you know, you and I are… I don’t think we’re dating yet, but we hold hands and Mikasa thought we were a couple and—"

"Yeah," Eren said, cutting him off and looking at Armin’s lips again. "Annie was right. I do want to kiss you."

So he did.


End file.
